


En las Brasas

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	En las Brasas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62891) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



\- !Oi, Ichigo!

Ichigo levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar la voz de Renji, parpadeando rápidamente para aclarar su cabeza. Había estado a punto de quedarse dormido de puro aburrimiento. Mates, ¿Quién demonios necesitaba aprender mates para ser un Shinigami? Si Isshin no hubiese insistido tanto que mientras estuviese vivo necesitaba ir a la universidad, Ichigo hubiese preferido entrenar para otra cosa.

\- He recibido un mensaje de La Sociedad de Almas, tengo que irme un par de días, - dijo Renji, su rostro la viva imagen de la decepción. Ichigo frunció el ceño. Él también estaba decepcionado; tenían planes para el fin de semana.  
\- ¿No puedes mandarles a la mierda? - preguntó sabiendo perfectamente que la respuesta iba a ser no.

Renji arqueó una ceja tatuada. - _Tú_ prueba a decirle a Kuchiki-taichou que se vaya a la mierda porque se suponía que tenia que pasar el finde con mi novio, - cerro la distancia entre ellos de dos cortos pasos y agarró la cabeza de Ichigo, besándole profundamente. - Incluso llorare en tu funeral, - dijo cuando se separaron, diciendo adiós con la mano mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Ichigo se quedó mirando al espacio vacío donde había estado Renji, su airada expresión convirtiéndose en una de preocupación. Había diversas razones por las que Ichigo quería estar cerca de Renji, y no de las menos importantes era que cuando su novio estaba alrededor era más fácil resistir el impulso de ir a buscar… cosas que no debería estar buscando. Llevaba una semana luchando contra ello, solo venciendo por puro autocontrol y la presencia tranquilizadora de Renji.

Pero ahora que Renji no estaba y no volvería durante un tiempo… sacudiendo la cabeza, Ichigo volvió su atención al libro.

Tenia cosas que hacer, incluso sin Renji estaría bien.

…

Ichigo tardó menos de un día en encontrarse frente a la tienda de Urahara.

Se quedó ahí parado, simplemente mirando a la puerta y tratando de convencerse de que no necesitaba entrar. No había funcionado las veces anteriores y estaba seguro que no funcionaria tampoco esta.

Ichigo apretó los puños y contó hasta diez animando a su cuerpo a moverse, a marcharse allí. Sabía que la gente de la tienda eran conscientes de su presencia: era imposible no serlo con su nivel de reiatsu y las habilidades de Urahara. No le importaba mucho. Estaba seguro que Urahara lo sabía; tenia que saberlo y la forma en que siempre miraba a Ichigo con algo parecido a la lástima cuando este se iba, cojeando y sangrando, era prueba más que suficiente.

Inspirando profundamente, Ichigo avanzó.

Fue Ururu quien abrió la puerta. Se apartó después de saludarle. - Esta abajo, - dijo antes de que Ichigo tuviese la oportunidad de decir nada. Desapareció inmediatamente para continuar con otras obligaciones, dejando a Ichigo a solas en la puerta principal.

Bajó lentamente al sótano de Urahara.

\- Has tardado bastante esta vez, Shinigami.

Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió la espalda de Ichigo al escuchar esa voz, su cuerpo reaccionando antes de que su mente pudiese intervenir.

\- Grimmjow, - dijo, girándose hacia la voz.

Si solo escucharle había excitado a Ichigo, eso no era nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver al Espada.

Había algo en Grimmjow que Ichigo encontraba extrañamente atractivo, no importaba lo mucho que luchase contra su retorcido deseo. En el momento que puso la vista en su delgada y firme forma el cuerpo de Ichigo reaccionó, un deseo sobrecogedor tomando control de sus sentidos.

\- Sabia que vendrías, Shinigami. Sabía que no podrías mantenerte alejado.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos sintiendo también la usual irritación al tener que tratar con el arrogante cabrón.

\- No me llames así, Grimmjow, - espetó, - sabes que lo odio. - Lo cual era probablemente el motivo por el que Grimmjow lo hacia.

La sonrisa de Grimmjow se ensanchó. - Si.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro durante un tiempo, ambos esperando a que el otro hiciese el primer movimiento hasta que el control de Ichigo se quebró. Cerró la distancia entre ambos en dos pasos, sus manos cogiendo el frontal de la chaqueta de Grimmjow y tirando de él.

El momento en que los labios de Grimmjow tocaron los de Ichigo su deseo explotó, su cuerpo rindiéndose a la sensación de labios firmes y un cuerpo aun mas firme presionando contra el suyo. Tuvo un momento para que su conciencia le recordase que tenía un novio atractivo y también muy firme antes de que Grimmjow le devolviese el beso, su astuta lengua pasando entre los labios de Ichigo y devorando su boca, convirtiendo todo pensamiento racional en algo del pasado.

La ropa fue rasgada o descartada sin más dilación, sus labios aún unidos en un violento beso. Se tumbaron aún enredados, cayendo sobre el duro suelo y rodando juntos, ambos tratando de quedar arriba. Grimmjow ganó, como solía hacer cuando se trataba de fuerza bruta, sujetando el cuerpo de Ichigo con el suyo, su boca bajando hasta su cuello para morder triunfante.

Ichigo se arqueó y gimió, todo su cuerpo tenso de deseo y necesidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shinigami? - dijo Grimmjow, un ronroneo contra su piel.  
\- Grimmjow… - Una advertencia.

Riéndose, Grimmjow lamió la abusada piel de su garganta. - ¿Qué quieres, Ichigo? - apretó sus pelvis juntas para mas énfasis, arrancando un gemido de Ichigo.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Sabes lo que quiero! - Ichigo rugió antes de coger la cabeza de Grimmjow y besarle de nuevo, invadiendo su boca con su lengua y empujando con sus caderas.

Grimmjow lo sabia; sin mucho esfuerzo le dio la vuelta bruscamente y se situó entre sus muslos abiertos. Dos dedos pasaron entre los labios de Ichigo y este los lamió, empapándolos cuidadosamente sabiendo que era en su propio interés hacerlo. Había aprendido por las malas que un poco de preparación era necesaria.

Grimmjow no perdió mucho tiempo, ensanchando y abriéndole con práctica, sus dedos penetrándole rápidamente. Ichigo apretó los dientes contra la quemazón, sabiendo que pasaría pronto. Lo hizo, Grimmjow reemplazando los dedos con su miembro en el momento que sintió que Ichigo se relajaba.

Dolía, la preparación era solo suficiente para evitar daño físico pero no para aliviar el dolor. Ichigo no lo quería de otro modo, no con Grimmjow. Se movieron frenéticamente, el silencio en la zona de entrenamiento de Urahara puntuado solo por sus gruñidos y gemidos.

\- Te gusta así, ¿verdad Ichigo? - Grimmjow gimió contra su oído, embistiendo dentro de él con fuerza. - Odias que te guste, pero la verdad es que lo hace.  
\- ¡Cállate Grimmjow! - dijo, su aliento saliendo en cortas exhalaciones. Grimmjow simplemente se rió e inclinó las caderas, golpeando su próstata y haciéndole maldecir, todo su cuerpo tensándose de anticipación.

Una mano rodeo sus caderas, agarrando su miembro y acariciándole al ritmo de los embates mientras una boca se cerraba sobre su nuca e Ichigo se estremeció, corriéndose con fuerza. Grimmjow continúo follándole, mordiendo con saña hasta que él también se estaba corriendo dentro de Ichigo.

\- Admítelo de una vez, Ichigo, - dijo Grimmjow retirándose, su voz extrañamente seria. - Tu novio el Shinigami no puede satisfacerte. No así.

Se levantó en un instante, el placentero dolor de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en culpa y furia mientras se volvía a mirar a Grimmjow, su sangre hirviendo, sus ojos ardiendo. - ¡Cierra la puta boca, Grimmjow! ¡No sabes nada! - espetó antes de coger su ropa y usar shunpo para salir de ahí.

…

Ichigo no sabia como o cuando comenzó.

Salvar a Grimmjow después de la Guerra había sido natural: Grimmjow le había salvado el culo, aunque solo fuese para poder ser quien se lo patease, pero lo importante era que lo había hecho. Además también fue quien abrió la Garganta para que finalmente pudiesen enfrentarse a Aizen.

Después de eso Grimmjow ya no podía volver a Hueco Mundo y La Sociedad de Almas jamás aceptaría a un Espada entre ellos. Así que había permanecido en la Tierra, escondido y pasando el tiempo bajo el sótano de Urahara. Buscando a Ichigo y dándole la brasa cuando quería pelea.

Al principio había sido solo el deseo de luchar contra él; deseo que avergonzaba a Ichigo casi tanto como sus peleas le excitaban.

Grimmjow era como una droga, y una oscura parte de él que normalmente tenia atada disfrutaba de su tiempo juntos, de la cruda violencia que Grimmjow representaba.

El sexo vino después.

Solo alguien tan empanado como Ichigo podría tardar tanto en reconocer la lujuria que controlaba sus sentidos mientras luchaba contra el psicótico Espada, pero en el momento en que se dio cuenta, ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Era mortificante. Eran, como mucho, enemigos en tregua e Ichigo no podía pensar en ningún motivo para que esa clase de relación existiese.

Pero no tenía autocontrol cuando se trababa de Grimmjow, y había caído. Caído en el placer y el dolor, caído en la locura que les definía juntos.

Renji llego después, y con él todo lo que Ichigo siempre había querido de una relación: confianza, amistad y risas. Con Renji las cosas eran simples; Grimmjow era en sí mismo una complicación.

Una a la que Ichigo había sido incapaz de renunciar completamente.

Y ahora… ahora estaba tan confuso que ya no sabia lo que estaba bien o mal.

…

\- Has estado con él.

Ichigo contempló la silenciosa figura de Renji esperándole en el apartamento. Había regresado directamente desde la tienda de Urahara, satisfecho de que por una vez la gente no pudiese ver su forma espiritual mientras cojeaba, su ropa torcida y su cara sucia.

No había esperando que Renji regresase tan pronto.

Ichigo apartó la vista, su rostro ardiendo.

\- Conseguí convencer a Rukia de que me ayudase a hablar con Kuchiki-taichou para que me dejase irme antes, - dijo Renji, su voz sin inflexión alguna. - Quería sorprenderte para que pudiésemos pasar al menos el domingo juntos.

Renji se levantó y le miró, su ceño frunciéndose de preocupación y algo mas, algo que Ichigo no había visto dirigido hacia él en mucho tiempo. Furia.

\- Fui yo quien se sorprendió al no encontrarte en casa, así que seguí tu reiatsu, directo hasta la tienda de Urahara.

Renji avanzó hasta él, cogiéndole de la pechera y tirando, obligando a Ichigo a mirarle. Ichigo hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué cojones te pasa? ¿Crees que no sé lo que sucede entre tú y ese puto Espada? - Renji le soltó, sus manos moviéndose hasta su pelo y tirando de unos mechones sueltos. - ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza sin abrir la boca. No había nada que pudiese decir.

\- Solo peleamos, dijiste. Grimmjow puede luchar conmigo cuando uso todo mi poder así que lucho con él, - Renji le lanzo una mirada furiosa. - Debes pensar que somos estúpidos o ciegos. Ninguna pelea te dejaría cojeando de esa manera, y ninguna pelea te dejaría marcas como la que tienes en el cuello.

Su mano se movió por iniciativa propia a su nuca, tocando el punto dolorido ahí. Grimmjow le había marcado, el muy cabrón. - Yo… - finalmente consiguió decir bajando la vista de nuevo. - Yo tampoco se que coño estoy haciendo, - Ichigo admitió.

\- Pero aún así lo haces, - Renji dijo suavemente e Ichigo asintió, sabiendo que no tenia excusa.

Renji tomó aliento, visiblemente tomando fuerzas como si lo que iba decir le estuviese costando un gran esfuerzo.

\- Dime algo, Ichigo. ¿Le quieres?

Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra las nauseas que esas simples palabras provocaron. Sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Le quieres? - Renji insistió.  
\- ¡No! Quizás. Yo… no lo se, - admitió finalmente.

Renji asintió, la respuesta aparentemente confirmando algo que ya sospechaba.

\- ¿Qué hay de mi, _me quieres_?  
\- Si. - Esta vez no hubo titubeo.

Renji asintió de nuevo. - Necesito tiempo para pensar, Ichigo, - dijo moviéndose hasta la puerta. - Mantente alejado de esa puta amenaza durante un tiempo, hablaremos de esto en breve.

…

Su relación con Renji era lo único que Ichigo nunca había esperado.

Se había acostumbrado a la idea de que nada saldría de su fijación con Renji, y no le importaba. Renji era, después de todo, bastante mas mayor que Ichigo… un par de siglos. Eso por si solo no seria un problema, el hecho de que Renji se hubiese pasado la mayor parte de esos dos siglos enamorado de Rukia si.

Como el triangulo amoroso del cliché, Rukia había superado su obsesión con Kaien solo para enamorarse de Ichigo, preparando la escena para el evento que hundió sus vidas en el caos y que estuvo a punto de costarles su amistad.

Afortunadamente todos estaban muy acostumbrados a no conseguir nunca aquello que más deseaban, así que después de unas semanas difíciles decidieron que la amistad era la parte más importante y continuaron con sus vidas.

Casualidades del destino, Rukia fue la primera en superarlo, su floreciente relación con Hisagi Shuuhei finalmente liberando el corazón de Renji de su propio amor no correspondido.

Renji comenzó a pasar mas tiempo en el Mundo de los Vivos con Ichigo y sus amigos, y las cosas progresaron naturalmente desde ahí. Todo sucedió tan lentamente que para cuando Ichigo se dio cuenta que realmente estaban juntos Renji pasaba todo su tiempo libre en su apartamento.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que no necesitaba ver a Grimmjow más.

Y casi lo había conseguido… casi.

…

Ichigo notó la alteración unos minutes antes de que llamasen a su puerta.

La abrió, esperando que fuese Renji de vuelta para partirle la cara, en su lugar solo estaba Urahara mirándole con una expresión extrañamente seria.

\- No quiero meterme en sus asuntos, Kurosaki-kun, - dijo.  
\- Será la primera vez, - murmuró Ichigo ganándose una afilada mirada de Urahara.  
\- En sus asuntos _privados_ , entonces. Pero creo que necesita venir a la tienda antes de que sus amigos la destruyan por completo, - continuó Urahara, - o me veré obligado a intervenir.

Desapareció antes de que Ichigo pudiese pensar en una respuesta, dejándole ahí pasmado hasta que el significado de las palabras se registró en su cerebro finalmente. Ichigo dejó su cuerpo y su apartamento en tiempo record, usando shunpo todo el camino hasta la tienda de Urahara.

Esta vez no se molestó ni en llamar, entrando y bajando directamente al sótano.

La escena que le esperaba ahí era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Grimmjow tenía a Renji contra una roca, su mano extendida en lo que Ichigo reconocía claramente como su postura para disparar un cero. Renji estaba en modo Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru enroscado alrededor de los dos.

Ichigo se cambió inmediatamente, conjurando su mascara y dejándose caer entre ellos, su espada contra el cuello de Grimmjow.

\- Suelta a Renji ahora mismo, - dijo, su voz resonando huecamente. Podía sentir a Renji estremeciéndose a su espalda: no había visto a Ichigo así desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
\- Es él quien nos tiene atrapados, Shinigami, - Grimmjow repuso calmadamente.  
\- Renji, guarda tu espada, - Ichigo ordenó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Nada sucedió durante un minuto, después Hihio Zabimaru despareció para ser reemplazado por su shikai en manos de Renji. Grimmjow se les quedó mirando, una sonrisa sarcástica formándose en sus labios antes de que cerrase los puños y los dejase caer a su lado.

Ichigo suspiro aliviado dejando que su mascara se rompiese.

\- ¿Qué cojones estáis haciendo? - gritó cuando pensó que podría hablar sin estrangularles.  
\- Pelear, Shinigami, ¿no es evidente? - Grimmjow respondió con su habitual arrogancia. Ichigo le miró furioso.  
\- No me llames así Grimmjow. Sabes que lo odio, - dijo sin pensar. Avanzó apartando a Grimmjow de su camino y se volvió a mirarles. Renji tenía mala pinta, como Ichigo sabría que sucedería después de luchar contra un Espada, aunque Grimmjow también se había llevado una buena paliza. Ambos estaban sangrando por varios cortes y sus ropas estaban rasgadas en diversos sitios. - ¿Explícame que demonios estabas pensando que ibas a conseguir peleando con este puto psicópata? - preguntó a Renji, ignorando a Grimmjow por el momento.

Renji le fulminó con la mirada, presionando sus labios juntos hasta que se pusieron blancos.

\- _A ti._ \- Fue Grimmjow quien le contestó.

Exactamente como Ichigo había temido. Suspiró, dejándose caer al suelo y sentándose con las piernas cruzadas. - Lo siento Renji, - dijo, - nunca quise herirte con esto; es simplemente que no puedo controlarme cuando se trata de este cabrón. Pero no es culpa de Grimmjow, lo sabes.

Renji asintió, deslizándose hasta el suelo sin mirar a Ichigo. - ¿Por qué?

\- No lo se.  
\- ¿Por qué _él_?  
\- Porque, Shinigami, - Grimmjow se agachó frente a Renji, - yo puedo hacer lo que tú no haces.

Renji le miró furioso, su mano moviéndose rápidamente y golpeando a Grimmjow en plena cara, la fuerza del puñetazo haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Grimmjow se rió, no molestándose en levantarse de nuevo.

\- Y tú sabes que es verdad, - dijo con toda la arrogancia que le caracterizaba.  
\- Cierra el pico, Grimmjow, - espetó Ichigo, - esto no te incumbe. - Pero sabía que eso no era cierto.  
\- Si lo hace, Ichigo, - Grimmjow dijo después de unos segundos, su rostro y voz sin expresión alguna.

Ichigo parpadeó sorprendido y le miró fijamente, viéndole por primera vez. _¡Joder!_ pensó. Había estado tan ciego, tan estúpidamente ciego todo el tiempo. Grimmjow se había quedado escondido en el sótano de Urahara incluso después que la Guerra y la limpieza de Hueco Mundo terminasen; podía haberse ido, no había nada para él en Karakura.

Pero se había quedado. Incluso para una bestia sanguinaria como él quedarse solo por alguna pelea ocasional contra Ichigo era pedir demasiado.

Ichigo cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose por idiota. Había liado una buena.

\- ¿Y ahora que va a suceder? - preguntó a nadie en particular.  
\- Tú, Ichigo, - Grimmjow dijo en el mismo extraño tono, su calma poniendo a Ichigo tan nervioso como su habitual chulería le irritaba, - necesitas tomar unas decisión, o lo haremos nosotros por ti.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, - ¿Peleando? ¿Es así como lo resuelves todo, Grimmjow?

Grimmjow se encogió e hombros. - Funciona, ¿no?

\- No, no funciona, - Renji intervino levantándose y avanzando hacia Ichigo. - Tú no eliges y nosotros no compartimos. Tenemos un problema aquí, Ichigo, por si no te has dado cuenta, y ninguno de los dos estamos dispuestos a hacernos a un lado o esperar a que te decidas. Así que si, peleamos porque es lo que hacemos. Puede que no resuelva las cosas, pero partirle la cara a este mierdecilla me hace sentir mejor.

Grimmjow se rió ante eso. - Puede que tu novio el Shinigami tenga cosas buenas también.

\- ¡Cállate Grimmjow! - dijeron a la vez.

Grimmjow lo hizo, mirándoles con una expresión pensativa mientras el silencio se asentaba entre ellos. - Podemos intentarlo, - dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Intentar el que? - Ichigo preguntó temiendo que ya conocía la respuesta, su cuerpo de acuerdo con ello si el escalofrío de excitación que le recorrió era alguna indicación.  
\- Compartir; aquí, ahora.

Renji miró a Grimmjow como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, y luego se volvió hacia Ichigo, sus cejas trepando por su frente ante lo que vio en su cara. - Te gusta la idea, - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. - Debes estar tan loco como él.

\- Renji…  
\- No.

Renji se giró para marcharse pero fue detenido por Grimmjow quien, rápido como una serpiente, le quito el zanpakutou y lo tiró a un lado, empujando a Renji contra una roca y sujetándole ahí con su cuerpo. Ichigo se quedo mirando paralizado mientras Grimmjow tomaba los labios de Renji en un brusco beso, todo su cuerpo sosteniendo al de Renji, quien no dejaba de luchar. Ichigo se levantó, corriendo a su lado sin tener muy claro si era para unirse o para separarles. No llegó a hacer nada; de un empujón Renji se separó de Grimmjow, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- ¿Qué coño te crees que haces, Espada? - gritó.  
\- Te ha gustado.  
\- ¡Y una mierda!  
\- Te ha gustado, - Grimmjow insistió mirando significativamente a la entrepierna de Renji. Ichigo miró y sonrió, acercándose lentamente a Renji.  
\- Ya sigo yo, Grimmjow. - Antes de que Renji pudiese moverse Ichigo estaba frente a él, sus manos sosteniendo la cabeza de Renji y su boca descendiendo. - Si realmente no quieres, Renji, nos iremos y no volveremos, - dijo antes de cerrar el espacio ente ambos y besarle. Renji le empujó de los hombros por un instante antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y devolverle el beso, rindiéndose con un suspiro.  
\- Solo por esta vez, - Renji dijo apartándose; miró mas allá de Ichigo directamente a Grimmjow. - Lo probaremos esta vez, luego tendrá que elegir.  
\- A mi me va bien, Shinigami.  
\- No me llames así, Grimmjow. Lo…  
\- Lo odias, lo se. Igual que él.

Renji miró a Ichigo, una sonrisa en sus labios por primera vez. - ¿Es siempre así de irritante?

Ichigo se rió. - No, es peor, - dijo, su voz perdiéndose en un gemido cuando los dientes de Grimmjow se cerraron sobre su cuello. - Pero tiene sus puntos buenos.

Renji parecía querer agregar algo pero se lo pensó mejor, presionando sus labios nuevamente contra los de Ichigo y mapeando su boca con su lengua. Ichigo se relajó, apretado entre los dos y disfrutando de la atención. Sus manos comenzaron a pasear por el cuerpo de Renji, quitándole la ropa para tener acceso a la piel mientas que sus propias ropas eran quitadas de su cuerpo.

Grimmjow dio un paso atrás, mirándoles mientras se besaban y desvestían. Agarró la cintura de Ichigo y le separó de Renji, girando su cuerpo antes de poseer su boca con la brusquedad habitual, sus cuerpos pegados uno contra el otro. Ichigo no pudo evitar comparar la exigente pero suave forma en que Renji le besaba con la violenta dominación de Grimmjow, su lengua poseyendo cada centímetro de la boca y cuerpo de Ichigo.

\- ¿Te gusta brusco entonces, Ichigo? - la voz de Renji dijo a sus espaldas.  
\- Con él, si, - repuso Ichigo cuando se separaron para respirar.  
\- Vale, - Renji dio un paso adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra la espalda de Ichigo, hincando sus dientes en su cuello. - Deberías haberlo dicho antes. - Mordió con fuerza e Ichigo se estremeció, su excitación creciendo ante la ferocidad en la voz de Renji.

Era demasiado, lo que nunca se había atrevido a pedir de Renji y las caricias de Grimmjow haciendo imposible cualquier clase de pensamiento coherente. Ichigo dejo de intentarlo, rindiéndose a las sensaciones y dejando que jugasen con su cuerpo. Grimmjow agarró un puñado del cabello de Renji y levantó su cabeza de un tirón, inclinándose y tomando su boca en un beso sobre el hombro de Ichigo, ambos presionando dolorosamente contra él.

\- Tiene sus puntos buenos, si, - dijo Renji sin aliento cuando se separaron.

Acabaron en el suelo, su dura superficie arañando el costado de Ichigo mientras Renji maniobraba hasta que Ichigo estaba tumbado sobre él, sus miembros restregándose mientras Grimmjow le preparaba, su peso haciendo la fricción casi insoportable. Ichigo gruñó cuando la boca de Renji se cerró alrededor de un pezón, sus manos tratando de agarrarse al suelo, su cuerpo tenso de anticipación.

\- Joder, quiero… - murmuró, casi incoherente cuando sintió el miembro de Grimmjow presionando contra su entrada. Grimmjow le penetró lentamente, una poco característica gentileza en claro contraste con los violentos besos de Renji y sus bruscos movimientos. Se movió lentamente, cada embate perfectamente controlado e inclinado, aplastándole contra Renji y volviendo a Ichigo completamente loco. - Maldita sea Grimmjow, fóllame como haces siempre, - espetó finalmente, temiendo que siguieran así para siempre. Necesitaba correrse.

Grimmjow se rió, cogiendo su pelo y tirando hacia atrás de su cabeza para besar su boca. Renji presionó sus labios contra la expuesta garganta de Ichigo, sosteniéndole cuando Grimmjow comenzó a embestir contra su cuerpo más rápidamente, la presión y los golpes contra su próstata haciéndole temblar de deseo.

Se corrió contra el miembro de Renji, la fricción y dos pares de manos y bocas en su cuerpo demasiado para soportar. Renji le sostuvo mientras Grimmjow seguía follándole, su miembro despertando de nuevo con renovado interés. Grimmjow se corrió dentro de él con un embate final, retirándose inmediatamente. Renji estaba aún excitado debajo de él, e Ichigo se movió hasta sentarse a horcajadas y se empaló en su miembro, cabalgándole furiosamente.

\- Es un espectáculo muy excitante, - dijo Grimmjow, tumbándose junto a Renji y besándole. Ichigo les miró, incapaz de apartar su mirada mientras Grimmjow devoraba la boca de su amante, la imagen demasiado excitante para soportarlo. Sintió como Renji se tensaba y se corría dentro de él, su propio orgasmo repentino y feroz.

Ichigo se dejó caer sobre Renji, besándole cansadamente.

\- Ha sido fantástico, - dijo, una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.  
\- Si, pero no te acostumbres, Ichigo, - dijo Renji, su voz rasposa. - Esto no volverá a suceder, aun necesitas decidir.

Ichigo lo sabía, pero ahora mismo solo quería disfrutar del momento.

…

Renji dijo las mismas palabras la siguiente vez que sucedió, y las que vinieron detrás. Ichigo sabia que le habían dado una tregua; Renji y Grimmjow le estaban consintiendo pero la situación no podía durar. Tal y como estaban las cosas ya necesitaba mas energía de la que merecía la pena solo evitar que se diesen de hostias cuando no estaban follando.

Hubiese encontrado las similitudes con su antigua relación con Grimmjow divertidas si no estuviese tan preocupado de que realmente se matasen entre ellos.

El único problema era que Ichigo no estaba preparado para decidir y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo estaría.

Pasar más tiempo con Grimmjow había tenido el efecto contrario de lo que Renji esperaba, y ahora que el Espada prácticamente vivía con ellos, Ichigo descubrió que le gustaban mas cosas de él que la lujuria animal que inspiraba en Ichigo. Aun era terriblemente irritante, pero eso era parte de cómo era Grimmjow.

Estaba pensando en todo esto cuando regresó a casa de clase, tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que él mismo había causado. Se quedo mirando, sorprendido, en el momento que abrió la puerta, su boca abierta ante la imagen que le recibió. Renji estaba tirado en el sofá, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración trabajosa, su pelo suelto estaba esparcido como un halo alrededor de su cabeza. La cabeza de Grimmjow estaba entre sus piernas abiertas, su boca claramente ocupada en ese momento.

\- ¡Mierda, Grimmjow, fóllame de una vez! - Gritó Renji, su voz tapando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Ichigo sonrió, quitándose la ropa para unirse a ellos.

Quizás por una vez en su vida había tenido suerte y conseguiría lo que quería.

Parecía que elegir ya no era un problema.

…


End file.
